1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a massage chair for massaging a human body sitting thereon, and more specifically to a massage chair for massaging an arm of the human body in a favorable manner even when a backrest is reclined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A massage chair for massaging an arm of a human body is described in, for example, Patent Document 1.
The massage chair described in the above-identified publication is conceived with an attention being paid to the following problem. When a backrest of a massage chair is reclined, both of the shoulders of a human body sitting thereon are moved rearward and along therewith, arms thereof are also moved rearward. As a result, a treatment on the arms cannot be performed at a prescribed proper position. The massage chair described in the above-identified publication is structured such that when the backrest thereof is reclined or raised back, arm treatment sections follow such a movement of the backrest. More specifically, the arm treatment sections are provided in connection to the backrest so as to be movable rearward on left and right upright side walls of a base of the massage chair.
With the above-described structure, the arm treatment sections are moved rearward along with the reclination of the backrest. Therefore, it may be considered that the positions of treatment on the arms are not shifted.
However, when the backrest is reclined, the shoulders of a human body move a relatively long distance and the movement thereof is not straight. Therefore, the structure of moving only the arm treatment sections on the upright walls of the base does not allow the arm treatment sections to follow the movement of the backrest sufficiently, and thus is not considered to sufficiently solve the problem of the shift of the positions of treatment.